Is He The One
by saiyan power
Summary: Vegeta lives at Capsule Corps and in the beginning Bulma finds him as a annoying monkey but will her feelings change towards him, and if they do will he feel the same way about her? Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

It was a great day at capsule corp.

Vegeta just came back from training for the cell fights.

He just took a shower and after he asked for a t-shirt to wear.

So then Bulma decided that she will go and get one for him and her choice was a pink shirt with collars and buttons down the middle.

Vegeta was discussed when he looked at the t-shirt "Do you really think I will wear the color pink woman".

"Why, you will look so adorable in it"

Yamcha looked so jealous, it looked like he was going to explode, and Bulma was falling for Vegeta and moving farther from Yamcha. Vegeta didn't even try nor care to impress her.

"And if you don't wear it, you get nothing to wear. UNDERSTOOD and next time I will have some pity on you if you actually call me by my NAME." Bulma said at top of her lungs and then just left the choice up to Vegeta.

"Just wear it man, don't mess with Bulma" said Yamcha

Vegeta decided not to waste time and just put the t-shirt on and headed to the gravity chamber for some more training, but decided to say something to Yamcha, I am a saiyan I do not fear a human woman, she can't change me." With that said he left

"So you finally wore the t-shirt, oh I was right you do look adorable and soooo cute in it" said Bulma blocking vegeta's way to get in to the gravity chamber.

"Move out of my way and go back to that pathetic excuse for a fighter or I will kill you"

"Huh you kill me, your not twice as strong as Goku is, and he'll protect me because I am his childhood friend, so go ahead and attack. Any ways I thought that a true saiyan wouldn't attack a woman, but maybe I was mistaken about one thing you are a sore excuse for a saiyan" said Bulma with confidence but it was a lie in her heart she knew that he was a true and strong saiyan but her pride wouldn't let her say it to him.

" Kakarott, your comparing me to Kakarott, so your saying that I'm not twice a strong as he is, I am the Prince of ALL saiyans, he's a third class fighter, NEVER EVER COMPARE ME KAKAROTT, AND I AM A TRUE SAIYAN, I HAVE NOTHING TO PROVE TO YOU. I HAVE PRIDE AND I ACT LIKE A WARRIOR NOT A MORON. AS FOR YOU, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO LIFT A FINGER KILL YOU. NEXT TIME KEEP YOUR COMMENTS TO YOUR SELF." said Vegeta with an evil smirk on his face

"Go ahead kill me, but I know that your pride will hold you back." said Bulma to the Prince

Vegeta just turned around and left Bulma just standing there. He knew he was already strong enough and he can train when that annoying Woman is gone.

"Why didn't he do anything? Why didn't he at least just try to get me out of his way? Could he actually…." Bulma thought to herself.


	2. Whose Jealous

(Author's Note: Last time my chapter was very short, but I promise you that this time it's going to be a long one and I hope you read and review I'd really love that. So now on with the story)

**Whose Jealous?**

Yamcha comes outside with a frown on his face and he approaches Bulma.

"What's up with you and Vegeta?" Yamcha says.

"What do you mean what's up with him and me I was just talking to him" Bulma said in a confused way.

"You guys looked pretty close together"

"You know what Yamcha, get a life" Bulma says in a very annoyed way.

Bulma storms back into the house and Yamcha goes into the GR room to train and get stronger than Vegeta to show Bulma that he can defeat the androids.

Back to Vegeta 

Vegeta's walking by the GR room and spots Yamcha training, so he decides to go in and check it out.

"You think your so strong Yamcha, well I challenge you to a spar"

"Sure I'll take you on any time" Yamcha says in a confident way.

They are having the fight and Bulma shows up

"Hey quit it you guys," Bulma's says in a very angry way

"Go away woman it's none of your business" Vegeta said.

"Get Lost Bulma it's between me and him"

"Are you stupid Yamcha, your going to get hurt" Bulma says.

"Take him away woman, he's a weakling to me, there's no point to fight against him, I'm just wasting my energy". Vegeta said with a smirk on his face.

"What now your scared to fight me" said a smiling Yamcha

"I am scared of no one and especially you a weak human, I am the Prince of all saiyans, you woman take this pathetic excuse for a fighter"

"I'm not going to go anywhere until you fight"

"Fine you asked for it" Vegeta said in a delighting way.

All Vegeta did was smack Yamcha on the face and he was on the ground.

"Woman get him out of my way".

"Vegeta help me get him inside" Yelled Bulma

"He says he is a fighter and will destroy me and he can't get up himself "

Vegeta didn't pick him up so Bulma had helped him up and took him inside to the house and put him on the bed.

Then Bulma sat beside Yamcha and said, "What the hell were you thinking, you know Vegeta is stronger than you and still you had a spar with him"

"But Bulma I did it for you, 'cause I love you"

Then Bulma gets up and goes outside to see Vegata

"Vegeta It's all your fault that Yamcha's lying inside on the bed", said Bulma stomping outside

"It's not my fault that, that pathetic human is a weakling"

"He might not be a saiyan, but he's one of the strongest humans on earth and atleast he has a heart, all you think about is your pride and nothin else"

Vegeta "Woman, I didn't listen to my own father my whole life, why the hell would I listen to you?"

Bulma "Hmph, your hopeless Vegeta!"

Bulma goes back to the room where Yamcha is lying

Yamcha "What happen Bulma?"

Bulma "Just another usual argument with Vegeta"

Yamcha "If it makes you feel better we'll go out tonight"

Bulma "But, Yamcha you're lying in bed right now"

Yamcha "Okay we'll go when I feel better"

_Next Day:_

Bulma gets up the next morning and goes downstairs and see Yamcha 

Yamcha "So, Bulma I'm feeling much better today so you want to go out?"

Bulma "Yeah sure"

Yamcha "Okay then I'll pick you up at 7:00"

It's 6:45 

Yamcha was in the washroom getting ready for the date and Bulma was downstairs all ready in the living room, when she heard noises from the gravity room so she went to check it out. When she got there, she opened the door and the gravity instantly got turned off. There the next thing she saw was a beaten up Vegeta. Then she called Yamcha

"Yamcha come to the gravity room and help me, Vegeta's hurt by the training bots" and when she doesn't see Yamcha coming she decides to drag Vegeta to the medi room and she bandages up all of Vegeta's wounds. Soon Yamcha comes and sees Bulma sitting there in the medi room and asks her whats going on

Bulma " Vegeta got hurt really badly by the training bots and I called for you to help, but you never came, so I draged him here and bandaged up his wounds"

Yamcha "So, we're not gonna be going on that date

Bulma "I'm sorry I can't go, I have to take care of Vegeta 'cause my parents aren't here or I wouldn't have said no"

Yamcha "Ofcourse I understand completely"

Yamcha puts a fake smile on for Bulma, but inside he's really jealous of Vegeta

Yamcha "Okay Bulma I'm gonna go home now"

Bulma " Okay I love you"

Yamcha "Love you too"

A/N: So how did you like it? I never got any review last time except for Saiyans Forever and I really hope you read and review and like my story


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 6 -The Reunion**

(A/N: sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been busy lately, but I finally got some time and I'm going to try to make this chapter long, anyway I hope you like this chapter. R/R)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL, DRAGONBALL Z, OR DRAGONBALL GT.**

It was the next morning at Capsule Corps, and Vegeta had just woken up.

"Why the hell are you sitting beside me woman?" said Vegeta as soon as he opened his eyes.

Bulma shouted in anger, " Well sorry if I took care of you this whole night because you are the one who got hurt by the bots, I should have known you would have done this, I can't believe I canceled my date with Yamcha to take care of you, I should have just left you lying there."

**Vegeta - **" I am a saiyan I need no one's help, no matter how bad I'm hurt and especially from you, a pathetic woman."

Bulma knew Vegeta was still injured and yet she decided to push him to the ground right after he said that.

" Help yourself up now Vegeta, I can see you need no help from anyone else, after all you are a saiyan", Bulma said as she walked away. (A/N: well do you like my chapter so far?)

As Bulma was walking she saw Yamcha coming towards her

**Yamcha – **"Hey Bulma you look angry."

**Bulma – **"Vegeta is such a jerk, I took care of him the whole night and now he's giving me crap."

**Yamcha – **"You took care of him the whole night?"

**Bulma – **"Yeah, and now look how he treats me, anyways how are you, what did you do yesterday, since I had to cancel our plans."

**Yamcha – **"Nothing really"

**Bulma - **"I am so sorry I canceled our date, well I was thinking we could have a reunion, all our friends and family can come, like Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Krillin, and all of our other friends."

**Yamcha – **"That sounds like a great idea, when are you planning on having it?"

**Bulma –** "I was thinking of having it tomorrow, it would be so much fun, everyone together, so will you be my escort"

**Yamcha – **" Sorry Bulma, I don't think I will be able to make it, I have a lot of work to do"

**Bulma – **"aww, I am so sorry you can't come because I was going to make everyone bring an escort, can you try making the party?"

**Yamcha - ** " I don't think so"

**Bulma - **" I have to go, I'm going to go and call everyone"

_Back to Vegeta_

" Hey Vegeta, tomorrow I am going to have a reunion and since Yamcha can't make it your going to have to be my escort", said Bulma like nothing ever happened.

**Vegeta – **"I am doing no such thing"

**Bulma –** "Well I knew you might say that and if you don't be my escort, I am going to shut the power to the gravity room"

**Vegeta –** "You woudn't!

**Bulma –** " Just watch me --- I am going to go get your suit"

"SUIT!" Vegeta shouted as Bulma walked away to get it.

_Ten minutes later_

Bulma brought the suit in and hand it to Vegeta.

**Bulma –** " Make sure your ready tomorrow by 6:00 p.m.

Bulma went and called everyone and told them to come by 6:00 p.m.

_Next Day (6:00p.m)_

Bulma was all ready for the party. She had a long blue dress on with a slit at the side and had silver earrings and necklace on. Later she went to get Vegeta.

**Bulma – **" Vegeta are you ready? WOW! You look so handsome and cute in that suit.

Vegeta had on beige pants, with a red shirt and black jacket on top.

**Vegeta - **" Can we get going now"

Bulma and Vegeta went outside to join the party and to see their friends. Only the son family had just arrived at the time.

**Bulma –** "Hi Goku, how have you been?"

"Not bad, how did you get Vegeta to wear that?" Goku said laughing so hard.

**Vegeta - **" At least I'm not wearing a tux like you and looking like a penguin".

**Goku – **" I was just joking Vegeta you don't have to start making comments"

Soon other guests arrive. Krillin arrives with his old girlfriend Marron

**Krillin –** "Hey how's it been Goku, long time since I've seen you"

**Goku –** "I've been good"

Everyone is having a great time at the party, talking, and catching up on old times.

**Bulma -** "Let's go get some punch Vegeta"

Bulma and Vegeta went to get punch and soon there was a slow dance.

"Vegeta come let's dance, I Iove this song", said Bulma

" Saiyans don't dance," said Vegeta with a smirk.

**Bulma – **" Well you're going to have to, now come on"

Vegeta knew what Bulma meant by that so he knew he had to dance.

**Bulma – **" Look Vegeta you're a great dancer, one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four" (A/N: LOLZZ)

Vegeta had gone through most of the party with a smirk on his face, but he actually did enjoy the party, without really showing that he did. Soon Yamcha showed up to surprise Bulma, but before he could enter the party he saw Vegeta and Bulma dancing.

(A/N: well that's it for this chapter, I really hope you liked it, I'm going to try to update soon…. READ AND REVIEW)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Fights**

(A/N: hey hope ya liked my last chapter, I did get a lot of reviews for it and I think this chapter is not going to be that long, but still read & review)

Yamcha thought to himself, standing further from the party with a jealous face on, "I can't believe she would ask Vegeta to be her escort and she had just told me that she had fight with him, she didn't even bother at least running it by me"

Vegeta and Bulma were still dancing

**Bulma – **"Oh Vegeta aren't you having fun?"

**Vegeta –** "Can we stop dancing now and do something else?"

**Bulma –** " Come, let's go see if any other guests have arrived yet, I don't think so, but we can go check"

**Vegeta –** "Why not, at least it's better than dancing"

Bulma and Vegeta go and see at the door, where Yamcha is standing, to see if anyone else has arrived.

**Yamcha** – "Oh my god Bulma is coming this way, what can I do, I don't want her to see me"

Soon Bulma shows up infront of Yamcha

**Bulma –** "Yamcha how come you're here, didn't you have work to do"

**Yamcha** – "Yeah, I know I had a lot of work, but I thought I would come here and surprise you, but then I saw you dancing with Vegeta and I can't believe that just because I couldn't escort you tonight, you would go with him"

"I didn't want you to feel this way Yamcha, I just brought him here as a friend, you know no one could replace you", said Bulma in a soft voice

**Yamcha** – "I know that, but you didn't even ask me or tell me anything about it"

**Bulma** – " I know you mean a lot to me, but I don't have to run everything by you, and everything I do"

Yamcha was so angry at what Bulma said and had just went home

Yamcha thought to himself as he walked home, "Bulma and I have never got into a fight, she probably hates me right now, I'll just go see her tomorrow, I hope I haven't screwed something up"

_**Over at Capsule Corps **_

**Bulma** – "Vegeta what have I done, I hope everything is alright between us, It's all my fault I should have just had the Reunion on different day when Yamcha would have been able to come, but it doesn't mean I have to run everything by him, what have I done"

**Vegeta –** "Why do you care, that human is no more than pathetic, I don't even know what you see in him, you couldn't have found someone stronger"

**Bulma** – "At least he's a man with a heart, unlike you, and he may not be as strong as you, but he loves me"

Bulma had left it at that and Vegeta had said nothing after that. Soon the party was over and everyone had said their Bye's and all and went home. Bulma went to her room to get ready for bed, it was very late at night, not to mention she was still very upset. Soon Vegeta showed up in her room.

**Vegeta –** "Here's the suit you gave me, you can fold it up your self and put it away "

**Bulma -** " Vegeta you're just helpless, I thought you were a saiyan"

**Vegeta – **"At least I'm not that long haired freak that you call a boyfriend"

**Bulma –** " say what ever you want Vegeta, I hope it make you real happy"

Vegeta just left the room. He saw the look on Bulma's face he knew she was really upset.

Next Day 

Bulma just woke up and went to the washroom to brush her teeth. She still didn't forget last night. Later on when she was done she got out and she saw Yamcha and she went up to him.

"Hey Yamcha, how are you?" said Bulma

**Yamcha** – "I wanted to talk to you, I've been looking for you, I am so sorry about last night and I know that you don't have to tell me everything, but I felt like I at least deserved to know this"

**Bulma –** " I know that, and I'm very sorry too, I promise I will tell you if it happens again, I didn't mean to hurt you like this"

While Bulma and Yamcha are talking Vegeta shows up.

**Vegeta** – "If you two are done your sorry's move out of the way and let me pass"

**Bulma –** "Vegeta this is not the only way to pass, you could have gone a different way"

**Vegeta –** "I can go any way I want, who are you to tell me"

With that he walks away 

**Bulma –** " Who cares about him, anyway I'll see you later, you can come by later on if you like"

**Yamcha –** "Yeah, later bye"

Bulma and Yamcha hug. Then she goes to her room.

**Vegeta** – "not that I would care, but what happened between you and that human called Yamchu"

**Bulma –** "It's Yamcha and everything is fine between us now, we had a talk that you came in the middle of, but yeah everything is great now and he might come over today, and I know you said that you don't care, but then why would you be asking"

"You don't need to know Bulma," said a Vegeta with a smirk and then he just walked off

Bulma thought, "He actually called me by my name, why would he the only thing he calls me by is one word, WOMAN, well this the only the first time he called me that"

Bulma had a wonder in her head that he actually called her by, well her name. Later on Bulma decided to do some cleaning since it was a bit messy because of the party that she just had yesterday and she did other housework as well, she actually felt like doing it. First she was going to do laundry. As she was walking she tripped and fell and she was hurt. Vegeta saw her and picked her up and took her to the medi room and tried to bandage up her wounds.

**Vegeta –** " Don't you see where your walking? A monkey can see better than you"

**Bulma –** "well I'm sorry if it was trouble for you to pick me up and bring me here and you didn't have to bandage up my wounds you could have asked my parents"

**Vegeta –** "Well next time I'll do that"

Vegeta knew that she was hurt and he tried helping her, which is not like him and he knew that himself, but he didn't say anything to Bulma.

**Bulma –** "Vegeta can you go get the phone, I'm going to call Yamcha so he can come over and he and I can just talk since I'm to hurt to get up"

**Vegeta –** "I am not your servant, you can go get it yourself"

"You know I'm hurt and you still tell me to get it, are you just not getting it because you're jealous of Yamcha and that he would come over" said Bulma with a giggle in her laughter.

**Vegeta – **"Why would I be jealous" and then Vegeta goes to get it

**Vegeta** – "Here you go, and why would I be jealous of that diminutive, worthless human, I'm more than twice as better than he is"

(A/N: well that's it for this chapter, it actually turned out longer than I expected, please READ AND REVIEW)


End file.
